1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the process and articles resulting therefrom of post drawing certain melt-blown thermoplastic mats which must be produced under selected process conditions so as to give a highly self-bonded web of essentially continuous, relatively large thermoplastic fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A melt-blowing process for producing mats of polymer fibers is disclosed in an article entitled "Superfine Thermoplastics," by Van A. Wente, in Industrial and Engineering Chemistry, Vol 48, No. 8 (1956), Pages 1342-1346. Similar disclosures are found in two Naval Research Reports.
British Pat. No. 1,055,187 discloses a blowing process used in the formation of nonwovens of melt spun fibers.